


Feed me to keep me my love.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Leon cusses, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teen for language, possessive d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Leon is in a rock and a hard place. There’s no good decision here and people are dying and Leon-“Detective!”Leon jerks his head because D had actually raised his voice.“Uh, sorry.” Leon quickly says to cover up getting lost in his head and he notices in the corner of his eye even Q-chan is looking up at him in worry instead of eating more of it’s strawberry. “I was thinking too hard about the case.”At Leon’s reply, D’s expression once again smooths over like it was an untouched body of water.





	Feed me to keep me my love.

**Author's Note:**

> She found me roots of relish sweet,  
And honey wild, and manna-dew,  
And sure in language strange she said—  
‘I love thee true’.

It only takes a few seconds for D’s mismatched eyes to fall on Leon’s leg. The shop keeper’s painted lips don’t twist into a grimace but his eyes narrow. It’s that - D narrowing his eyes - that remind Leon of a cat. It helps, Leon thinks as he wordlessly offers up a boxed assortment of macrons, that one of the man’s eyes were yellow like a cats were known to have sometimes. 

“Thank you for the desserts but do take a seat sooner rather than latter. You’ve seem to have injured your leg - yes, I can see that no matter how hard you might be trying to hide it detective - and it’s not like resting will be a problem. You always bring me sweets when you wish to interrogate me and throwing in fruitless accusations of crimes I have not committed,” D tells him as he gestures for Leon to come join him in the back. The Count is smiling but it’s not happiness or some normal emotion that lifts his lips in a smile. No, the smile gives the impression that you (Leon that is - he had never seen this smile directed at any of D’s clients and maybe that was because not of the man’s clients frustrated him like Leon did) are being an idiot but I’ll endure your stupid shit for now.

“It’s not unproductive for me to interrogate you,” Leon snaps back and he can’t hide the wince of pain that crosses his face as he starts walking. “Long as the victims in my cases are clients of yours than it’s not fruitlessly of me as you put it.” 

D tilts his head to the side, his eyes narrow, and a few locks of his short cut spray across his pale face. The sight makes Leon’s throat dry all the sudden.

“You’re in a fouler mood than you usually are when you come to talk about a case,” D observes out loud as they finally make it to the backroom that honestly could be a living room with how it was furnished. And there’s that bunny that D often had on his shoulder like it was some bird instead of a bunny. It, Q-chan, was digging into a strawberry that had been set on a little China dish just for it. D had a thing for feeding his pets some of his food like they - the bunny, the actually well behaved raccoon, and that goat that often liked to bite Leon - were the beloved family dog looking for scraps instead of what they actually were. 

That habit though was one of the least weird things that Leon had witnessed D do though. 

“Is your new case bothering you more than the others have?” D continues and then this time when Leon winces it isn’t from the pain that comes from using his injured leg. He’s already taken a seat on the purple (lilac had been the actually word D had described the color of the furniture a while back) couch after all. No, what’s bothering Leon isn’t that this case was more gruesome or that it was more difficult to console the grieving family members and friends of the victim as they were questioned earlier today, or even that it was a build up of his previous cases finally weighing down on him (a build up of his failings because they wouldn’t be dead if he had found actually evidence, if he had been more devoted to putting D behind bars) but rather what D had become - grow would be a better description because weeds grow and the strangle the other plants in the flower bed, they do not just become - to Leon over the months since he had first burst into this shop firing questions and claims at the Count. 

And that is what is putting Leon in a foul mood because, yes, he undoubtedly can be brash (he freely admits that without Jill riding his back to confess it) but he shouldn’t bias. Cops could not be bias because it effects the case even if they’re not dirty. There’s a reason after all that cops don’t get handed cases that have their own friends or family involved because those ties made them blind to what was in front of them. 

Leon should attempt to resign from cases that have costumers of the Count but it’s not just a fear of losing D (Because what would he want with Leon when he’s no longer playing their cat and mouse game?) that keeps Leon from doing so today, the day before, or...well you get the idea. It’s also because no one seems to realize how shady D can be and, yeah, Leon has grown to care for the man but that doesn’t stop him from remembering why he met the guy nor does it prevent Leon from seeing the victims who bought pets from D whenever Leon closes his eyes. 

The Commissioner has a dog he got from D. That’s the reason why Jackson lets D into places that are barred from civilians. Even his partner Jill thinks Leon is too obsessive on the Count being the crook that he isn’t seeing the other options. 

Leon is in a rock and a hard place. There’s no good decision here and people are dying and Leon- 

“Detective!” 

Leon jerks his head because D had actually raised his voice. 

“Uh, what?”Leon quickly says to cover up getting lost in his head and he notices in the corner of his eye even Q-chan is looking up at him in worry instead of eating more of it’s strawberry. “I was thinking too hard about the case.” 

At Leon’s reply, D’s expression once again smooths over like it was an untouched body of water. His expression may have reverted back to his go to poker face but Leon can still read him. D’s mismatched eyes are sharp with their focus as D stares at Leon. 

“Have you tried one yet?” Leon asks so they can change the subject, so he can distract not only D but himself. At an eyebrow being raised Leon elaborates on what he meant. “The macaroons. It’s a pack of fifteen and I got you an assortment of flavors instead of just fifteen of one flavor so that way you could let me know which ones you really liked for, uh, next time.” 

The eyebrow drops and in its place D’s lips raise up into a smile. “How thoughtful of you detective to ensure the best future bribe for me.” 

With D, Leon has come to learn, it’s like walking one of those lines that are up high in the air at the circus. You don’t fully know when he’s teasing or when he’s be truthfully. Honestly, it’s just hard in general to know when he’s telling you the truth or just bullshiting you because sometimes - oh, who it’s Leon kidding? D often makes the comments that sound genuine but can’t be true. Maybe he’s so used to the man’s lies or insanity that is why Leon originally thought on the topic as sometimes. 

Leon clears his throat before he starts talking about this case and the last family member he has look into with his partner. D opens up the ribboned box and even though he begins to help himself he doesn’t take his eyes off Leon. 

“Mrs.Hughes?” D interrupts and the name has to mean something because D is very well mannered if you don’t count for the gruesome deaths and possible drug dealing pies the man had stuck his painted fingernails in. 

“Yeah that’s the other person Jill and I will need to talk to. She’s a brunette, blue eyed, her first name is Joy, and five feet four. Looks nothing like her younger sister, Emily, who was victim.” 

D finishes chewing the blue macaroon (it was blue raspberry flavor if Leon remembered right) he had popped into his mouth before he speaks again, “I’ve previously met her. It was when Emily came into my shop looking for a pet a few months back. She had accompanied her sister. Joy preferred my plants than any of my animals or even the company of her sister.” There was something there in D’s tone as he said those words. It was like he was trying to give Leon a clue but trying to figure out whatever D was trying to say was like trying to follow a path of breadcrumbs out of the forest without even the full moon to give him some light. 

D had started on another macaroon. He didn’t put the whole thing in his mouth. No, the man took bites out of it slowly and it’s because of that Leon’s eyes fall down on those painted lips. 

“What are you trying to tell me?” Leon asks and his eyes are still on D’s lips and fingers. There’s something coiled in his stomach that’s warming up and loosening at the sight of D licking the crumbs off his fingers. 

“You and your partner would be most wise not eat any food she offers you no matter the circumstances or the prodding she gives for you to do so,” was D’s answer and Leon already has the beginning of a headache because he just knows where this is going. 

“Did you give her drugs?” Leon demands hotly and honestly a part of him hopes it’s some marijuana instead of something else. (If he closes his eyes, Leon knows, he’ll see the infestation of bunnies. He’ll see those baby bunnies that had been devouring their mothers. He had thought during that case that D had sold the grieving parents marijuana but, no, instead of something normal D had sold them not only a cannibalistic bunny but one that was man eating one too.) 

“I sold her nothing nor did she steal from me. No, it was her parents who did the filching many years ago and I assure you I was not the victim.” 

When Leon looks up from D’s lips to look at his mismatched eyes they’re dark. (Is it desire or is it possessiveness that makes them so?) That loosened coiled thing in Leon’s stomach only only heats up some more at the sight. 

“I do not intend to ever be a victim of that family so please detective heed my word. Eating another’s food gives you control over that person. It makes them yours. In some myths,” D’s mouth twists at the word myths, “eating another’s food even if it was just a few measly seeds means you have to stay in their domain.” 

Leon doesn’t point out that isn’t some fairytale or Greek myth. No, instead he points out, “Yet you eat the food I bring you.” 

D gave him a smile as he slowly (so slow it has to be deliberate) picked up another macaroon. “Why of course I would and do remember it is not just I who has accepted food. Chris and yourself have done so to the food and drink I’ve offered up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have only seen two episodes of psoh anime. I have yet to read the manga but I made references to what I know about the manga from tumblr posts.


End file.
